


Первый вечер

by krasnoe_solnishko



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-04-03 12:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4101835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krasnoe_solnishko/pseuds/krasnoe_solnishko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Артур был той еще эгоистичной задницей, но, похоже, теперь Мерлин должен был не только спасать ему жизнь, чтобы однажды тот стал великим королем (надежда на это была слабой), но еще и служить ему в награду за спасение жизни этого осла. Та еще награда. Почему король Утер не мог отблагодарить Мерлина, к примеру, пирогом, или чем-то в этом роде?<br/>Судьба или нет, но это не могло не окончиться катастрофой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Первый вечер

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [First Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/46180) by [janne_d](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janne_d/pseuds/janne_d). 



> Переведено на фик Arlin week (2015)  
> Бета: bitter zephyr.

 

Мерлин плелся за принцем Артуром по коридорам Камелота, в равной мере проклиная как драконьи пророчества, так и короля Утера. До сих пор каждая его встреча с Артуром заканчивалась дракой, к тому же тот был той еще эгоистичной задницей, но, похоже, теперь Мерлин должен был не только спасать ему жизнь, чтобы однажды тот стал великим королем (надежда на это была слабой), но еще и служить ему в награду за спасение жизни этого осла. Та еще награда. Почему король Утер не мог отблагодарить Мерлина, к примеру, пирогом, или чем-то в этом роде?  
  
Судьба или нет, но это не могло не окончиться катастрофой.  
  
По крайней мере, Артур выглядел ничуть не счастливее Мерлина. После того как тело ведьмы унесли, а комнаты осмотрела стража, король Утер был уже не в настроении праздновать, и пир быстро завершился. Когда люди стали покидать тронный зал, Артур обернулся к Мерлину, бросил ему: «пойдем», и зашагал прочь, ни разу даже не оглянувшись.  
  
Мерлин вошел в двери вслед за Артуром и оказался в просторной и светлой комнате с уже разожженным камином. Стены и ведущие в другие помещения двери были увешаны яркими гобеленами. Мерлин не успел особо осмотреться, потому как Артур развернулся с обеспокоенным выражением на лице и вперил в него изучающий взгляд. Мерлин терпеливо ждал где-то с минуту, пока все внутри у него не вскипело, и он не приподнял вопросительно бровь:  
  
– Ну что?  
  
– «Ну что, сир», – высокомерно поправил Артур. Мерлин с трудом поборол порыв применить магию и огреть Артура одним из присутствовавших в комнате тяжелых стульев.   
  
– Ну что, сир? – повторил он вместо этого со всем доступным ему сарказмом, и Артур сердито сверкнул глазами в ответ.  
  
– Раз уж теперь ты мой слуга, то должен знать, чего от тебя ждут. Ты будешь обращаться ко мне в должной манере, делать, что и когда я скажу, и сотрешь это дерзкое выражение со своего лица сию же секунду, – зло проговорил Артур. – Как твой принц я жду от тебя уважения.  
  
– Ну уж нет, – упрямо возразил Мерлин.  
  
– Что ты сказал? – переспросил Артур, угрожающе надвигаясь на него. Мерлин лишь сильнее выпрямил спину, отказываясь отступать.  
  
– Как принц ты можешь рассчитывать на мою верность и повиновение. Да и то лишь до определенной степени. Я не собираюсь делать то, что считаю неправильным, только потому, что ты приказал, – твердо произнес Мерлин. Он не мог позволить Артуру помыкать собой, как тем мальчишкой-слугой. Артур моргнул и задумчиво свел брови. – Уважение нельзя требовать, его надо заслужить. Даже принцу, – добавил Мерлин и тут же поморщился, когда Артур схватил его за грудки и с яростным видом дернул на себя.  
  
– Хочешь сказать, я его не заслуживаю, слуга? – прорычал тот. Мерлин передернул плечами, насколько это было возможно, и посмотрел Артуру в глаза.  
  
– Не знаю. Пока что я видел лишь то, что ты используешь собственное положение, чтобы издеваться над теми, кто ничем не может тебе ответить, – выдавил он, задыхаясь, и мысленно приготовился к дальнейшему.  
  
– Тебя это не остановило, – отозвался Артур с той же самой ухмылочкой, что и во время их первой драки.  
  
– И я оказался в тюрьме. Это так ты обычно используешь свою власть? – Мерлину было искренне любопытно, хотя, наверное, лучше было ему заткнуться, пока Артур не упек его туда снова.  
  
Однако, вместо того чтобы врезать Мерлину, Артур лишь отпихнул его и, прошагав до окна, резко развернулся.  
  
– Зачем же ты спас мне жизнь, раз настолько не в восторге от меня?  
  
– Ну, это еще не значит, что ты заслуживаешь смерти. – Мерлин был удивлен, что Артур вообще спросил. Он сказал чистую правду, хотя в свое время Мерлину было некогда задумываться об этом. Он просто действовал, потому что иначе не мог.  
  
– Чудненько. Я не заслуживаю смерти – и это все, что ты можешь сказать? – Артур плюхнулся на стул и скрестил руки на груди.  
  
– А что, ты хотел услышать, какой ты замечательный?! Какое тебе вообще дело до того, что я думаю? – парировал Мерлин с недоверчивым смешком.  
  
– Мне и нет дела. Но что прикажешь делать со слугой, который относится ко мне лишь немногим лучше, чем мой убийца? – с сарказмом произнес Артур.  
  
– Не думаю, что она вообще хоть как-нибудь к тебе относилась, если честно, – Мерлин решил проигнорировать вопрос, так как и сам не знал на него ответа.  
  
– Да, я заметил, учитывая, что она хотела меня убить.  
  
– Нет, я имею в виду, что это не было связано с тобой, – пояснил Мерлин, и Артур смерил его скептическим взглядом.  
  
– Покушение на мою жизнь не было со мной связано? Ты в своем уме?  
  
– Вообще-то нет. И да, в своем. Разве ты не узнал ее? – Мерлин удивленно нахмурился.  
  
– Никогда прежде не встречал эту старую каргу, – возразил Артур. – И откуда тебе вообще известно, в чем дело?  
  
– Я думал, весь Камелот в курсе, – сказал Мерлин в ответ на подозрительный взгляд Артура. – Твой отец казнил ее сына за колдовство в тот день, когда я прибыл в Камелот. Тогда она прокричала, что это он сам и есть зло. Мол, око за око, зуб за зуб, сын за сына. А потом исчезла.  
  
– О, – произнес Артур, явно обеспокоенный, и соскользнул на стуле еще ниже.  
  
– Вся толпа видела это.  
  
– Никто не сказал... Я не хожу на казни. Отец говорит, что я должен, но... – Он замолчал и, откинув голову на спинку стула, уставился в потолок.  
  
– Это было неприятное зрелище, – тихо проговорил Мерлин. – Особенно когда она... Мне было жаль ее.  
  
– Она убила служанку, ты знаешь? – Артур поднял голову и прищурился. – А скорее всего, и леди Хэлену.  
  
– Я не сказал, что она поступила правильно, – возразил Мерлин, защищаясь.  
  
– Отец прав. Люди всегда используют магию для разрушения. Очевидно, что вся эта семья была дурной, – отрезал Артур. От изумления Мерлин аж приоткрыл рот.  
  
– Ну да, а люди, не владеющие магией, никогда не ищут мести, не убивают и не делают совсем ничего дурного! – воскликнул он. Было просто нелепо полагать, что все, кто занимаются магией, используют ее для разрушения; Мерлин знал наверняка, что сам он не таков. И с чего бы дракону утверждать, что сила Мерлина призвана защищать Артура и Альбион, если темные дела – единственное ее предназначение?  
  
Несколько мгновений Артур лишь молча смотрел на него, потом вскочил со стула, вернулся к окну и, сложив руки крест-накрест, устремил взгляд в темноту. Прошла минута, а он так и не проронил ни слова; Мерлин переступил с ноги на ногу и скосил глаза на дверь, не зная, должен ли уйти, и о чем думает Артур. По выражению его лица не было ясно.  
  
– Иди, – наконец сказал Артур спустя еще одну минуту молчания. Мерлин с облегчением выдохнул. – Завтра можешь приступать к своим обязанностям.  
  
Мерлин уже почти скрылся за дверью, когда Артур заговорил снова:  
  
– Как там твое имя? – Обернувшись, Мерлин наткнулся на все тот же изучающий взгляд, но теперь выражение лица принца было, скорее, серьезным, нежели сердитым.  
  
– Мерлин. Сир, – добавил он, вспомнив, и осторожно улыбнулся. Не то чтобы Артур ему тоже улыбнулся, но, казалось, тому немного полегчало, когда он кивнул в ответ.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, Мерлин.  
  
– Спокойной ночи, сир, – ответил Мерлин, потом поклонился и выскользнул за дверь.  
  
Направляясь к комнатам Гаюса, он чувствовал себя еще более сбитым с толку, чем когда король Утер объявил, какая его ждет награда. Всего пару часов назад Мерлин был уверен, что любой разговор между ним и Артуром неизбежно приведет к тому, что одному из них (и скорее всего, ему самому) набьют морду. Но все оказалось не таким, как он ожидал.   
Артур был не таким, как он ожидал.  
  
В конце концов, то, что его судьба связана с Артуром, могло и не окончиться катастрофой.  
  
Вот только Мерлин теперь понятия не имел, чем же все это тогда закончится.

 

_Конец_


End file.
